grimm_almariafandomcom-20200214-history
Fendel
}} Fendel, originally known under the name Colette Bellaire, is the god of creation who is responsible for the universe surrounding Almaria and part of the Abyss Paradox. Before Akaneiro created the world, she ruled their previous world Fabula together with her best friend, however, when the fox sacrificed his happiness to change fate, she joined his daughter on the moon of Almaria and watches over the people as a silent guardian. Appearance Personality Abilities Illusions Can change the perception of others around her, including decreasing pain through illusions. Her illusions have to build up through a spell for a time, depending on how powerful it is. Illusions cast on herself are invisible for others and not noticeable until they are broken. If cast on another person they can easily be broken should they be discovered. In medical cases they will fool a patient into feeling alright, however can not stop a wound from killing a person. Shape shifting Fendel is capable of transforming into various things if she has examined them carefully at least once in a lifetime; turning into large scale creatures however is often out of her limit. Once in a shifted state her voice will only be heard through her mind and not her mouth. Next to her normal human form, she can switch between a shadow bird and an aether form. Her bird form consists of blue shadows forming an animal of medium size with long wings, stars in its tails and wing tips. Her magical form is similar what she appears like as a human, however has thicker, blue and purple hair with white highlights and purple wings. The stars of her shadow form also show in the tips of her hair and her tail. When too excited, emotional or curious, Fendel tends to unconsciously switch into her 10 year old self, her clothes often ending up too large for her. Her change is often announced by her dull eyes bursting into pink, which used to be her original eye color. As a child she seems more care free but also more disrespectful. Barrier Focused on protecting her friends, Fendel's barriers are her most notable skill. She can cover up to ten people, however once increased in size a barrier reduces in duration. A barrier can be forced out of its location by a shock wave using the spell "Harmonics". Nourishing Flowers and plants of any kind react to Fendel's voice by glowing or growing. Training the control of her power, she tends to use her singing to cast spells as well. While in her aether form she is capable of healing small wounds or cuts. Her healing spells are flawed and unreliable, so she rather relies on herbs. Dahama Dahama is a sacred weapon forged from Amaterasu's mother tree. The passive bow serves to purify the evil and corrupted and cannot harm or be used in combat. It usually remains rested on Fendel's back. The weapon's main body consists of twisted tree branches, pastel pink flowers attached to its upper side. When used to purify its arrows take the form of pink light. Surface hit by Dahama's attack purifies and, if on solid ground, grows small flowers in the affected areas. Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ ' →' �� Mental Illness → As a child, Fendel suffered from mental illness which fabricated hallucinations, making it difficult for the girl to differentiate reality and fantasy. Upon dying, her brain eventually succumbed to further damage, nowadays causing the girl to space out in the middle of conversations or simply start speaking of things out of context. She also has partial amnesia and often fails to immediately catch the drift of a statement or emotion. �� Trauma → Due to experience with fire destroying not only her life, but her afterlife, Fendel is terrified of flames and will go into defensive stance as soon as she sees even the slightest fire. Likes - Dislikes Extra ★ Her Tarot equivalent is The World ★ Her alignment is Neutral Good ★ Fendel's eyes are completely dull, reflecting her shadow origin on the inside. ★ She has an unhealthy obsession with boobs. ★ Speaks Japanese and French, due to being part of the paradox. ★ "Fendel" is a name given to her based on the German word Findelkind, which describes a child once lost, then found. References }} Category:All pages Category:OPC Category:Female OPC Category:Paradox